1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to scheduling, and more particularly, to a scheduling method, medium and apparatus for a real time operating system (RTOS) such as MicroC/OS-II.
2. Description of the Related Art
A real time operating system (RTOS) uses resources of a computing device in which the RTOS is mounted and adjusts an execution order of tasks based on the respective priorities of the tasks. That is, the RTOS performs scheduling of a plurality of tasks to be executed.
A scheduling apparatus performs scheduling of tasks prepared according to points of time and one or more tasks requested by an interrupt, and executes the tasks. Specifically, the scheduling apparatus executes the tasks requested by the interrupt after one or more timers expire when the interrupt occurs, from among timers which represent the tasks prepared according to points of time.
Accordingly, in such a conventional scheduling apparatus, as the number of expired timers increases, starting execution of the tasks requested by the interrupt is delayed. Therefore, the performance of the RTOS deteriorates. In addition, although there may be a task having a higher priority than that of the task represented by the expired timer, from among the tasks requested by the interrupt, the existing scheduling apparatus executes the tasks represented by the expired timer first and then executes the tasks requested by the interrupt. Accordingly, the previously determined priorities of the tasks may be unintentionally changed.